


sleep away

by boyfrendery



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrendery/pseuds/boyfrendery
Summary: kun has a bad habit of falling asleep at parties. ten makes it his mission to keep kun awake.





	sleep away

**Author's Note:**

> title and a teeny bit of plot inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e76qTrz6PlI) song.

“Oh my GOD Kun, really?”

The cushion beneath Kun echoes as someone slaps the couch. He groans, pressing his forehead into the soft leather. The person sighs and seemingly turns away, footsteps growing more distant. 

He hears a distant clink of plastic onto glass before he hears the person coming back again, socks shuffling closer. The leather beneath his back gives in to the pressure of two hands gripping onto the edge of the couch before hearing a soft thud against hardwood.

Kun loosens his legs, stretching them further onto the couch. He wriggles his toes as he circles his ankles, feeling satisfied as each rotation releases a quiet _pop_ , gas releasing between his joints. He rolls over onto his right side, eyes opening to the white light of the room. 

Ten is seated in front of Kun, legs criss-crossed on the floor. His hair falls messily over the blue and black argyle bandana on his forehead, faded red strands slicked with sweat. A black Nike jersey drapes down his neck and over his shoulder, exposing the white tank top underneath. The silver of the long chain hanging from his neck glistens brightly against the light, highlighting the metal dangling from either side of his head.

“Have you always had that many ear piercings?” Kun asks, shutting his eyes closed again.

Ten flicks Kun’s forehead, causing Kun to flinch in pain. “Yes, I have.” 

Kun lifts himself to sit upright. His mind is groggy, partly from the nap, partly from the three shots of _something_ he took before retreating to the couch. 

“It’s 12am and everyone is on the balcony. You fell asleep,” Ten pauses to aggressively flick Kun’s knee. “Again.” 

“The party ends in an hour,” Kun replies, shimmying his jacket off his shoulders. He pulls the sleeves off, tugging at the orange stripe running his arms, left then right. He slumps down onto the couch and wraps the jacket over his body, resuming his previous fetal position. “I can help clean in the morning.” 

Ten grabs onto the couch again and pushes down, pressing into his palms to help steady himself up. “I’m not letting you fall asleep at the next party,” he huffs, sounding like both a threat and a promise. He hovers for a second over Kun, whose legs have curled tight against his body, calves pressing against his thighs, before pulling his jersey over his head and placing it over Kun’s lower half.

Kun nods to himself and smiles, cheeks crinkling into his jacket as he falls back to sleep. 

It’s not that Kun doesn’t like parties. He loves the cacophony of noise that makes up a party, music melding with spurts of laughter and tipsy chit-chat. He’s often on the organizing end, running around to buy food or answering phone calls to give directions. By the time they usually start, he’s already exhausted from the day’s work. Friends would convince him to drink with everyone and have a good time: one shot in and Kun is alive again, ready to talk the night away. Two gives him a slight buzz, ears tinged rosy and warm from the alcohol. Three shots and fatigue creeps back up his spine, dragging his eyelids downward until he settles his head onto something soft – a cushion, a shoulder, the palm of his hand rested on a chair. 

As long as everyone’s enjoying themselves and gets home safe, it’s okay if he naps for a bit.

 

 

 

The next party is one of the best of the year, falling second only to SM’s annual Halloween party: NCT’s yearly summer barbecue. It started off as hangout between NCT U and 127, using their only weekend off before debuting in July to sit on the roof and eat pizza. As the years rolled on and the group grew bigger – 10, 16, 18, and now 21 – the simple rooftop retreat became an annual celebration of the company’s largest project. It allowed the members to have one loud night together before the busyness of summer schedule rolled around.

Ten pushes open a large metal door and is greeted by a wave of heat. Clouds drift lazily across the clear sky, diffusing the bright sunshine that beat onto his skin. He lowers his sunglasses onto his face and runs his free hand through his hair. It’s the perfect day for a barbecue.

He finds a spot for the speakers in his hand, perching it along the edge of the rooftop. Unwrapping the cord around the speaker and disentangling the long wire from itself, Ten walks over and finds an electrical outlet to plug in the speaker. He immediately fishes out his phone and crouches to fiddle with the speaker, pressing a few buttons before shifting focus back onto his phone. A familiar countdown emits from the speakers followed by an intense club beat.

“ _YEAH!_ ” Ten screams, opening the rooftop door. Lucas storms past him with the widest smile, one six-pack held firmly in both hands. Mark follows suite, firetruck red plastic cups in one hand and a bag of ping pong balls in the other. “ _The city’s rain swallows itself!”_ Ten belts out, Mandarin nearly incomprehensible at the volume he screams.

“ _Neon lights are shining brightly_!” Mark answers as he tries to prop up a table on his own.

Lucas notices the shorter boy struggle and places the beers next to the speaker before walking over to Mark, lifting the other end of the table. They rotate it onto its side and unfold the legs of the table, holding onto each end as they flip it right-side up.

Stomps of feet grow heavier, louder as more of the members join onto the roof. Taeyong and Renjun immediately go to the grill, igniting the flame to start the barbecue. Xiaojun and Hendery run up and down the stairs, bringing different varieties of chairs onto the rooftop and arranging them around the tables. Yangyang walks in holding nothing but a deflated beach ball, followed by Jaemin with an air pump. Scattered conversations soon fill the rooftop, mingling with the stark sizzle of meat against hot metal on the grill.

Kun wasn’t used to taking the backseat in party planning. Taeyong insisted that 127 took care of the arrangements for the barbecue (“ _This year we’re celebrating your unit’s debut!_ ”, he smiled cheerily during their FaceTime call) and assured him not to worry. “Bring plates and napkins,” Taeyong said firmly, brows furrowing. “And the rest of the group, obviously. Don’t leave Winwin behind. I miss him the most.”

So he does as instructed, placing the napkins and plates onto the cutlery table into neat piles. Ten soon comes to his side, equipped with more plastic cups and shot glasses. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Ten nudges Kun’s side with his elbow, still holding cups in both hands, “but there isn’t a couch up here. I brought it downstairs this morning.”

Kun keeps his gaze focused on arranging the cutlery. “By yourself?”

“No, our manager helped,” Ten stacks the cups, one on top of the other. “He doesn’t think you should be sleeping either.”

“I’ll probably find a way to fall asleep again,” Kun looks up from his arrangement, lips pressed tight. He nods at his work in satisfaction.

“We’ll see about that!” Ten exclaims, but Kun is already walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it wasn't obvious, ten and mark are singing [take off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irXZve4QRos). the translation for lucas' part is from [fy-nct](https://fy-nct.com/post/184821531869/trans-wayv-take-off) on tumblr.
> 
> will be updating with chapter 2 in the next couple weeks! let me know what you think of this beginning ♡
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyungswoons)


End file.
